


Time Loop Six

by Granjolrass



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, I love these nerds, So Much Friendship, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: In which Julia is at Brakebills and she and Quentin discover Fillory is real and nerd the heck out.





	Time Loop Six

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble as part of the Welter's Challenge Week 3-The Unseen and What You Want. I'm not shy about admitting I dislike cannon Julia, but I think that has a lot to do with how she handles all the shit she's been through. I love the idea of what it would have been like if Julia had been at Brakebills with Q. So here it is!
> 
> Inspired by an RP between Gizmo and I.

Julia sat in the Brakebills library, dozens of books scattered on the table she was occupying. She flipped through some pages, referencing another book and covering her mouth in disbelief. There was a flutter of pages, and she turned around to find Quentin apologizing profusely for knocking over someone’s papers. His forehead was covered in sweat. 

“Jules, what is it? I came as fast as I could.” He said, still trying to catch his breath. She was still covering her mouth, not wanting to say anything in case she was wrong. But she wasn’t wrong. She took his hand. 

“Q…” 

He furrowed his brow. 

“God Jules, what is it? You’re freaking me out.” She retraced her hand from her face to reveal a wide, toothy grin. 

‘Fillory.” She said, squeezing her hand. “Fillory is real.” He nearly doubled over. 

“Wha- what are you talking about?” He said, looing at her as though he was sure he’d heard her wrong. She tugged his hand, motioning for him to sit down.

“Remember the spell of future sight we did?” She asked, although of course he did. “Alice said she saw a doorknob with two ram’s heads, right? She even sketched it out.” She said, pulling out the napkin with a rough doodle on it. “It’s Ember and Umber Q, I’m sure of it.” She closed a small book Quentin now realized was Fillory and Further book one to reveal the cover. Quentin stared at the rams on the iconic clock.

“Holy shit…” He said, his jaw dropping as he ran his fingers over the cover. “Holy shit Jules, HOLY SHIT!” He said, starting to freak out. They were both grinning now. 

“There’s more.” She said, poiting to the cover again. “The clock. Do you remember the one we saw in Brooklyn?” His eyes widened. 

“It was the real deal.” He said, catching on to where she was headed. She nodded. 

“Q, what if we can track it down? I think…Q…we could go…” He sucked in a sharp breath. 

“This can’t be real.” He said, and she took him by both hands.

“Q,” She said trying to contain her enthusiasm. “We’re going to Fillory.” 

“We’re going to Fillory.” Quentin repeated, and they both squealed loudly. A nearby student shushed them and Julia giggled, covering her mouth. In that moment Julia thought of herself and Q at ten years old, lying under that kitchen table and dreaming of Fillory. She felt as if everything in her life had been leading up to this moment; going to Fillory with her best friend.


End file.
